Fionna
The Part of Leg Quest In the second Fionna & Cake Adventure update, that added 2 new worlds to explore, and The El Fisto grudge matches for anyone who has beaten El Fisto by now, also added fetch quests where you must return important items to random citizens. The first of these fetch quests has you return body parts (that are all legs) to a man who dozed off, and was robbed. In this quest, you only have to collect 4 legs in order to complete it. Overview A man was waiting for his friend, but ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, he had been robbed of his ar... hea... "legs." He now asks your help to return all four of his legs. Leg quest.jpg How To Collect Collecting this man's "legs" works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a leg will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a leg drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. Leg.jpg Reward Upon collecting all four of his "legs," you are rewarded with a special card. This card is Banshe Princess. The Hat Quest In the second Fionna & Cake Adventure update, that added 2 new worlds to explore, and The El Fisto grudge matches for anyone who has beaten El Fisto by now, also added fetch quests where you must return important items to random citizens. The second of these fetch quests has you return hats to a man was robbed by a guy with an oven mitt. In this quest, you only have to collect 16 hats in order to complete it. Overview Some crazy guy with an oven mitt just ran off with 16 of this guy's hats. (why does he have so many?) He now asks your help to return all sixteen of his hats. Hat quest.jpg How To Collect Collecting this man's hats works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a hat will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a hat drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. Hat.jpg Reward Upon collecting all sixteen of his hats, you are rewarded with a special card. This card is Furious Chick. (pictures to be added soon) The Tubes Quest (This page is currently incomplete) In the second Fionna & Cake Adventure update, that added 2 new worlds to explore, and The El Fisto grudge matches for anyone who has beaten El Fisto by now, also added fetch quests where you must return important items to random citizens. The third of these fetch quests has you return tubes to a family of tubes, whose tubes got scared and ran off. In this quest, you only have to collect 32 tubes in order to complete it. Overview 32 tubes who had been part of a family of tubes got scared and ran off (by some freak accident that is never once mentioned). The family of tubes now ask your help to return all thirty-two of their tubes. How To Collect Collecting this family's tubes works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a tube will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a tube drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. Reward Upon collecting all thirty-two of their tubes, you are rewarded with a special card. (pictures to be added soon)